Eternity Alone
by KittiRain
Summary: not much summary... just a random thing i came up with. one shot. please review. thankies


**Eternity Alone, Forever Solitary.**

"_I am the bad Wolf, I create myself."_

"_I see everything, All that is, All that was, All that ever could be."_

"_The sun and the moon, The day and night, But why do they hurt?"_

Those words echoed through his head. The sight of Rose, a golden glow around her, her brown eyes flickering with the knowledge of the TARDIS.

The Doctor woke suddenly, the hum of the TARDIS filling his ears. The glow of the main console stung his eyes, so he rubbed them. Moving his hands away, he spotted someone standing on the opposite side of the room, watching him.

He smiled at Rose, she smiled back.

"You fell asleep working on the TARDIS again," Rose said, more of a statement then a question.

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor asked, sitting up.

"The sonic screwdriver half way across the room, the fact your on the floor"

"Ah, well, what if I wanted to sleep here?" He asked the human, standing up and retrieving the screwdriver.

"You would have brought pillows," Rose said walking over to him, "Want a cup of tea?"

"Please" The Doctor said

Rose smiled and left the room.

"_I am the bad Wolf, I create myself."_

"_I see everything, All that is, All that was, All that ever could be."_

"_The sun and the moon, The day and night, But why do they hurt?"_

Those words again. When she had risked her life to save him. When she was prepared to give up everything to help him. And he repaid her by regenerating, into this body.

Sure she seemed fine with it, sure she continued on with life as though nothing had happened, but he couldn't shake the idea of rejection.

She had cried at Christmas because she knew his old self had left her, and thought this version had as well.

She didn't remember what had happened when she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, when she had absorbed the time vortex.

Maybe that was for the best. Maybe she shouldn't remember exactly how he had taken it away from her, how it had killed him.

"_I am the bad Wolf, I create myself."_

"_I see everything, All that is, All that was, All that ever could be."_

"_The sun and the moon, The day and night, But why do they hurt?"_

He walked into the kitchen. She had made the tea.

"Yours is there," She said nodding to the cup with a picture of the cats-eye-nebula upon it, "Still don't know why you like it so much"

"It reminds me of the actual nebula" He explained, "Very beautiful, we should go sometime"

"Will we end up running for our lives?"

"Probably" 

"Then sure lets go" Rose laughed.

He didn't reply to that, he lapsed into silence as his brain went into overload with repeating those words.

"_I am the bad Wolf, I create myself."_

"_I see everything, All that is, All that was, All that ever could be."_

"_The sun and the moon, The day and night, But why do they hurt?"_

"Are you ok?" Rose's voice broke his thoughts.

He nodded, and then shook his head. "Do you remember anything about the time vortex?"

Rose shook her head, "Why?"

"I think you should know about it."

Rose sat down opposite the Doctor at the kitchen counter. He told her everything. From what happened when she had left in the TARDIS, to when she had arrived and killed the Daleks, right up to when she woke up.

Rose listened, without interrupting, the Doctor was grateful for that. He needed to tell her, although he didn't know why, but he needed to.

She stared at him when he finished. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Why did you tell me this?"

"I don't know, I thought you should know, some emotion inside me, deep down told me to tell you"

Rose nodded. "Thank you."

She left. She just got up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the Doctor sat there, wondering if he did the right thing.

The TARDIS hummed at him.

"_I am the bad Wolf, I create myself."_

"_I see everything, All that is, All that was, All that ever could be."_

"_The sun and the moon, The day and night, But why do they hurt?"_

He had to see if she was all right. The emotional pain he had most definitely caused would burn away at her.

He walked over to her room. It was dark, but somehow he knew she was in there.

"Rose?"

He pushed open the door to see her sat on the bed, a pillow clutched to her chest, and even in the darkness he could see she was crying.

"Rose, I'm sorry for telling you that…I shouldn't have…"

Rose shook her head. "Its ok Doctor, I'm glad you told me, but now I remember…"

The Doctor sat on the bed next to her, "Remember what?"

"I remember what I saw, all the things I could see when the TARDIS was inside me… I remember Mickey leaving, I saw him leave, I saw my mother's death, I saw the birth of my son…our son," She added softly.

The Doctor froze, "Our son?"

Rose nodded.

"We're going to have a son?"

She nodded again, "In about nine months time"

"Wait… you're… you're pregnant?" The Doctor asked.

Rose smiled.

He jumped up laughing. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Only in nine months" Rose said, "You'll just have to wait."

"Too bad there isn't some sort of mechanism to speed up the date within the TARDIS, make time go faster for us, so your pregnancy goes faster" The Doctor said sitting down again.

"Looks like no more running off saving the world again" Rose said sadly.

The Doctor hugged her, "Don't worry, we'll soon be doing that again. Your mum could baby-sit"

"She'd kill you" Rose laughed.

"Good point." The Doctor sighed, "Ah well, as soon as the little nipper grows up we'll be racing through time again"

Rose smiled. "Until then we wait."

xXx xXx

**Nine months and two days later:**

Rose screamed as pain ripped through her stomach. The Doctor squeezed her hand.

"Come on Rose breath," He said.

For the past three hours, Rose had been in labour, now the baby was crowning, and their son was born.

"He's beautiful Rose" The Doctor said, "Rose?"

She wasn't breathing. "Rose?"

He put the baby down in the incubator.

He tried everything.

He lost them both.

The baby had died shortly after Rose, a complication with his lungs.

"_I am the bad Wolf, I create myself."_

"_I see everything, All that is, All that was, All that ever could be."_

"_The sun and the moon, The day and night, But why do they hurt?"_

Those words would haunt him forever. Echoing through his head, bringing back sharp memories of what could have been, him, Rose and their son.

The last of the Time-Lords was doomed to be alone.

Forever.


End file.
